


The second shadow

by Servena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Minor Injuries, Survivor Guilt, post Sasuke's Disapperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “It wasn’t your fault, you know.”





	The second shadow

None of them say anything on their way back to the village. Honestly he’s surprised that she’s coming back with him at all, it’s not like his injuries require her to keep an eye on him. But she probably needs to report back to Tsunade or whomever, he doesn’t really care. All he cares about is to get back as fast as possible. She keeps up with him effortlessly.

He’s even more surprised when she follows him into the hospital instead of turning towards Tsunade’s office. He can feel her gaze on him as he tries to gather as much information about the state of his comrades as possible, while trying (in vain) to shake of the medic-nin who wants to bandage his broken finger.  Like his finger needs attention, like it matters at all.

When she sits down opposite of him on one the waiting benches in front of the ICU, he’s already accepted her presence as his permanent shadow. (One he’s not able to manipulate though.)

Time stretches, as does the silence between them. The ticking of the clock on the wall is starting to drive him crazy, but even worse are the thoughts that circle around and around in his head. What he could have done differently. What he didn’t do differently. What happened because of the choices he made. What could still happen.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know”, she says in a moment when he’s almost forgotten that she’s still there.

“Yeah, sure”, he says lowly, not bothering to look up from the floor. He’s clenching his hands and it’s making his broken finger throb, but what’s a little pain compared to what the others went through?

“Hey!” He looks up after all. Something tells him she hates to be ignored. She’s leaning forward on the bench, legs crossed, and her firm gaze makes it hard to look away again. “I mean it. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yeah?” He laughs, but there’s no joy in it. “That was sounding differently back there.”

She shrugged and said “I didn’t mean it like that” like she often said things she didn’t really mean. Maybe she does. “I was just annoyed. You did well, considering the circumstances.”

“And whose fault is it then?” he snaps back. “I was the squad leader, I was responsible for them -”

“The enemy”, she says like it is obvious. And before he can say anything, she adds: “And don’t exaggerate, you’ve been a squad leader for all of three days!”

“I didn’t have much of a choice!” he yells, the rising anger getting the better of him. “I didn’t want this, I didn’t choose any of this! I didn’t even want to be a Chuunin!”

“Yeah, I noticed. I did, though. Tough luck, huh?” She raises an eyebrow at him and it feels like he’s been punched in the face.

He sighs and sinks back against the wall, head in his hands.

“Feeling better now?” she asks after a moment.

“A bit”, he admits reluctantly.

“You’re welcome.” She smiles.

He doesn’t smile back, he can’t. There’s still too much on his mind, too much hanging in the balance.

But maybe he admits later, just to himself, that maybe having a second shadow in a moment like this wasn’t so bad.


End file.
